


Devour

by jihoonloveclub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonloveclub/pseuds/jihoonloveclub
Summary: There's nothing you wouldn't do for your daddy.-Original prompt: Daddy!Jeonghan with lots of dirty talk.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Devour

Dirty, dirty, filthy.

Those words echoed in your head like a mantra as you bite down on your lip. You desperately tried to stifle the moan threatening to bubble from your throat. Jeonghan’s voice was ringing in your ears, making your body heat up with each new obscenity.

You stare at the man sitting in a chair next to your bed, his legs spread wide and inviting, yet completely off limits. His dark eyes bore into you in the dim light of the bedroom, watching you writher on the bed.

“Oh baby girl, you look so beautiful,” his sweet honey-laced voice lilted out to you. “I love watching your body beg for me like a bitch in heat.”

You gulped, unexpectedly being affected by the way he spoke to you. You shiver, spotting his strained length press against his pants while he watches you. Jeonghan looked at you with a predatory glint in his eyes, like a fox about to play with its prey before the kill.

Who could have guessed someone as dainty and beautiful as Jeongan was could be in complete control of you without a single touch by his hand. Lips you’ve kissed a thousand times before spill out sinful directions for you, telling you how and where to touch your body.

“You’re so pretty, all soaked and begging for my cock.”

You once again bit down on your lower lip, trying to suppress a pathetic whimper that sourced from your frustration.

“Why don’t you give daddy a show and then I will decide if you deserve to be fucked.” You felt your heart pick up at his new order, making you feel even more exposed than your body already was.

His lips pull into a smirk, eyes never leaving the trail of moisture that gathers at the swell of your thighs. You have to put on a show, a good one, he has to see what a good girl you can be.  
You lift one hand to your stomach, letting it travel up your torso to your chest. Your fingers wrap around your breast, squeezing the supple flesh as your thumb flicks over the hard peak in the center.

Your other hand ventures lower, slowly dragging across your stomach until it rests just above your mound. You know better. He did not say you could touch yourself, you’ve learned the hard way before. You look at Jeonghan with desperate eyes.

An arsenic laced chuckle left him, you could almost feel it in your core. “Go ahead, angel, touch yourself for me. Show me what you do when daddy’s not home.”

His words almost felt like a double edged sword, but at this point your desperate need to get off numbed your senses. You didn’t waste a second, your fingers gathering your slick before pressing against your clit.

You tossed your head back, knowing you had to keep your body on display for Jeonghan despite the want to curl in on yourself and do this more comfortably. You moaned out slowly as your body worked up to a peak.

Your fingers switched between fast and slow circles against your sensitive nub, gathering almost as much pleasure from that as you were from the way his dark eyes locked onto yours. You wait for his next instructions, wanting everything to be perfect.

“I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers. Pretend it’s my cock. Can you do that, baby?”

One look and it was like Jeonghan was the one touching you, as if your fingers were an extension of his own. Your fingers traveled lower, dipping inside of your soaked entrance. You rocked your hips against your palm, grinding down on the digits inside of you, chasing at least half the high you would feel if they were his rather than yours.

Jeonghan hummed in a satisfying tone, his hand rubbing along his cock in time with your hips. You removed your hands from your heat, testing the depth of his patience. Your glistening fingers prodded past your lips, your tongue moving along them. Your lips closed around the digits, hollowed cheeks surrounding them until your slick is removed.

You stared back at Jeonghan, satisfied with how his dark pupils seem so blown out with lust his irises are nearly swallowed whole. He watched you, waiting in anticipation for your next move. You moved your wet digits down to your core once again, sinking back down on them. You moaned out, thrusting your fingers in and out of your entrance at a steady pace. Your other hand fell to the bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

Jeonghan smiled at you, unable to hide the pleased look on his face. You felt your body buzzing with excitement, breathlessly you moved in rhythm with your hand, pleasing him with your obedience. He rewarded you with every sinful word that spilled past his lips. 

“Good girl, you’re being so good for daddy.” He told you as he walked towards you.

Jeonghan’s hand moved to grasp your face, his tumb stroked the skin of your jaw in a gentle motion. You couldn’t help but make a noise of desperation, wanting those fingers to be anywhere else on your body.

You couldn’t help but make a noise of desperation, curling your fingers to hot your sweet spot as his thumb pressed against your lower lip. You opened your mouth, accepting the digits past your swollen lips, sucking light on them.

“Yes, such a good girl. Tell daddy what you want.” His honeyed words made you shiver, uncontrolled and desperate.

You keened into his touch, allowing the digits to slip from your mouth as your fingers thrust in and out of your sex. Your voice was strained and labored but you push through.

“I-I want,” more pants come from your chest, “I want to come. Please, please, sir. I want to come. I want you.” You moan as your hands continued to manipulate your body.

Jeonghan smiles, soothing yet full of secrets. His fingers ghost over the blotted marks of violet and wine left behind by his greedy lips and teeth. Your marks of ownership, of belonging to someone. He caught the desperate look in your eyes, a wolf like grin slipping across his lips at the sight.

“Lay down.”

You couldn’t have moved faster, wanting nothing more than to please him in that moment. Your legs are pushed apart, open and waiting as he removes the remainder of his clothing. The slow reveal of the cock you have been begging for was torturous.

“Keep your hands on the bed. If you move them I’ll leave you tied to the bed as I come on your stomach and leave you there.”

Your hands grip the sheets, wanting to please him. The head of his cock was lined up with your entrance, teasing between your slick folds. You willed your hips to remain still, not wanting to spoil all you worked so hard for.

“Ah ah. First, why don’t you tell me who you belong to, angel?”

Your eyes shone wet in the bedroom light, frustration and desperation seeping from your face. The soft whisper of “you” hung in the air. Jeonghan nodded, this thumb teasing your pouted lips once again.

“And who am I, angel?” Jeonghan asked, his voice dropped an octave, lowered down to a gentle rasp.

His fingers drag town your torso, teasing their way to your sex. The pads of his digits pressed against your swollen clit, sending small jolts of pleasure through you. Just enough to keep you on edge but not nearly enough to hit your peak.

“Daddy,” you cried out as he thrusts inside of you.

Your fingers struggle to stay in place as his hips start with a brutal pace. His hand only occasionally returned to touch your clit, just long enough to keep you on edge. Each thrust pushed you deeper into the mattress, rocking the bed against the wall with each meeting of your flesh.

“Daddy, ahh…” you couldn’t help but whimper out as your climax approached. 

“That’s right, baby girl. I’m your daddy.” Jeonghan’s hands grip your thighs, spreading you farther apart as he pounds into you. “Now touch yourself, make yourself come for me, angel.”

You throw your head back as your fingertips reach your neglected nub. You sigh out his name, feeling just a few thrusts away from bliss. Your legs shake in his hold, a sign he was familiar with, you were unbearably close to your end.

“Come for me. Come for me while I fill that pretty little pussy.”

You clenched around his girth, fingers rotating around your clit as fast as his thrusts. You could feel your walls tighten as a heavy pulse traveled throughout your body. You cried out, back arching off the bed as you shook in his arms. Seconds later you felt rope after rope of his hot come fill your sex, shallow thrusts pushing you through your orgasm.

When he finally finished and slipped himself from your entrance you’re left completely boneless. Your bleary eyes looked up to your lover, watching as he lovingly stared down at you. He kissed you with a soft, deep kiss, one without hunger or possession.

You smiled into his lips, weary hands tangled into his locks of hair. He rested his forehead against yours, the air slowly returning to your lungs.

“Good girl.”


End file.
